Wine Red
by ElizabethAlice
Summary: Alice has a vision and leaves in a rage, leaving Jasper alone and confused, eventually he finds his own beautiful maiden. What happens to Alice and how is this girl so powerful? JasperxOC, two chapters based on songs by The Hush Sound.
1. Chapter 1

**I told you people about this a few chapters ago, the next chapter in Dead Horse brings us to where we will collide with this story, but this story has a LONG way to go before we get there, but I wanted to get this out there, I ADORE this story and I hope you do to. This first chapter is a Songfic based on Wine Red, the fifth chapter is based on You are the Moon, both songs are by the Hush Sound, I love them.**

**Disclaimer: I have tried my share at writing music, and I absolutely suck so I don't own the music and no I don't own Twilight either, Molly Jean is all mine though.**

**Wine Red 1**

"_The important thing is not that we can live on hope alone, but that life is not worth living without it._" – Harvey Milk

The fire burned violently. I could feel myself getting weaker with each step. I hadn't hunted in weeks, not since that night. I always knew Alice was too good to be true, how could I do this to myself? Why did I let myself listen to her? Well, now I get to suffer for her faulted visions. I am over grieving; that is what I have been doing, I need to move on.

Move on to what? Should I go back to Maria? At least the pain of simply feeding should be enough to keep my mind off of _this_. I took a sharp turn to the southwest, away from my family I now realized I was heading towards just a few seconds ago. _Stupid, you can't see them, that's why your phone is turned off; you can't do this with their pity hanging all over you._

The scent of elk made my vision go red, I needed it. I thought of Carlisle as I drained the buck; so weak with hunger that I killed the nearest blood-filled animal. I stared at the empty elk, still needing more, but this elk had been alone, maybe left by his mate too. _Shut up Jasper! Just get over it!_

The wind shifted and I ran. This scent was quickly taking over all of my senses. If not for my multi-faceted brain I would have lost all thought. Yet, I did have a multi-faceted brain, and it soon registered that I was tracking a human girl, who had the scent of wet dog on her, not quite like the werewolves, but close. Her blood was fresh and I knew that if I didn't stop now, there would be no stopping myself.

Yes, the back of my mind knew this, but the front was overtaken with need, so I didn't stop.

I felt her before I saw or heard her. She wasn't feeling lost or confused as one would assume a girl in the woods would feel like, no she felt regret, grief, and hopelessness. I immediately stopped tracking her for food, I felt strangely protective of her; I needed to save her.

By now I heard her heartbeat, if that's what it was. Every pound sounded gurgled and strained, and each beat was weaker than the last. I heard no noise from her, but I could her a near frantic chirping, as though a bird was dying at the sight of her. This made me frantic too, how much time did I have left? I shoved a sapling away and found myself in a meadow, there she was. I stopped in shock.

_**Who shot that arrow in your throat?**_

An arrow of common Native American design stuck out of her mangled throat. The arrowhead had embedded itself into her neck to the point where it was no longer visible. She was gasping faintly; blood pulsed out of her neck. The tree the arrow had pinned her to had a small branch with a blossom right above her head, as I watched in shock the blossom grew into an apple. A separate part of my brain registered that this was a maple tree, but at the time I didn't notice.

_**Who missed the crimson apple? It hung heavy on the tree above your head.**_

The clearing was large, but it looked mostly dead, a wall of stumps surrounded the meadow, and dead grass surrounded the entire meadow, limp, brittle, and brown. An almost bubble-like sphere encased the girl, everything in it absolutely thriving, the diameter of the circle was about fifteen feet. Remnants of bushes and flowers hung low to the ground, piles of brittle twigs. I even saw a deer skeleton a few feet from the 'circle of life'.

In contrast the area directly around the girl was magnificent; the grass was green and strong, full of multicolored wildflowers springing up. A vine of honeysuckle was wrapped around her left arm. Birds kept flying closer to the girl, landing on branches tht were mere leaves two seconds ago. A rabbit left its patch of lettuce to come nuzzle the girl's foot.

As I glanced behind me I saw that the sapling I had just pushed away had now wilted, the aura of life shrank.

_**This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect.**_

The girl herself shone like nothing I'd ever seen before. Her long, wavy blonde hair reminded me faintly of Rosalie, with the way it flowed like a golden river down to mid-back. But her face was too soft and beautiful to be Rosalie. Her eyes were as bright a green as the grass at her feet, but there were tears in the green pools. She couldn't die, she was too lovely.

_**Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars**_.

Her lips were as red and plump as the apple above her head. Her forehead glistened with beads of sweat emitted in her death, as she struggled to let her life go her eyes met mine, and her heart gurgled faster; I think I felt hope from her, a will to live now in her she struggled more to gain back her life. The aura shrank slower, but shrank it did. She couldn't live on her own and I couldn't move. Her dress was made purely of flowers and vines, to which I had no name. The brightness of the flowers began to fade, if I were human I would have tears streaming down my face, but she cried enough for the two of us. Our eyes were locked, both in shock of the appearance of the other. I reached out to her emotions, as physical movement would not come, I felt her will, but she felt… guilty?

_**Gloria! We lied we can't go on.**_

She struggled in vain to survive, willing herself to live, her determination only managed to shock me further.

_**This is the time and this is the place to be, alive.**_

She gasped louder; I glanced once more at the arrow lodged in her throat. The leaves on her dress had made a pathway from her neck to the ground, where a small sea of blood had formed.

_**The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty.**_

The circle of life shrunk further still and two doves that hadn't been paying attention fell out, immediately dead on the ground.

_**The doves have died, the lovers have lied.**_

At the pure shock I felt from witnessing this I found that I could move again, I stepped closer to her. Needing her to live I cut the arrow gently away from her neck.

_**I cut the arrow from your neck.**_

All thoughts of thirst were gone; I stretched out her neck and bit softly, pushing as much venom as I could into her. She had no energy to scream, she just gasped more, but I felt no terror from her, for this I was proud. I had no desire to pull, this beauty could not die, I had to protect her, to know more about her. I lay her down on the ground.

_**Stretched you beneath the tree**_

The second she made contact with the ground it became overrun with small flowers and plants I had no name for.

_**Among the roots and baby's breath, **_

Her dress now shimmered with silver leaves as if it were the only hope of letting the maiden live. Her green eyes opened briefly, and she smiled at the silver leaves. She closed her eyes and squeezed them in concentration, blue flowers popped up all over her dress as well.

_**I covered us with silver leaves.**_

I waited for the angel to awake.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know that a lot of people like Spontaneous Combustion, but I have no more of it written, and will need to get with my betas to talk about it before, so in the meantime I hope you can enjoy this JasperxOC! Review please, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is number two!**

**Disclaimer, don't own.**

**Wine Red 2**

MPOV:

Another flower on the nineteenth honeysuckle bush; in three days, I, Molly Jean Honeysuckle will be twenty years old. Yay, another day just like the rest. The animals don't understand birthdays, they just don't get it. I told them that you got presents and all the little ones immediately began asking if they could have a birthday every day, the adults weren't too happy about that one. I am not there anymore though, that was a long time ago.

I have lived in different forests since I was 9 years and 83 days old. Life isn't hard, and at times it is fun. I am a natural with plants and animals, well, more than a natural. And it is kind of the reason I am here in the first place.

I discovered my 'powers' if you will, when I was 5 years and 256 days old. My parents thought that I was crazy when I talked to the squirrels and hamsters and dogs in our neighborhood, and when I came home one day saying that I was leading a cat eradication program for our street my mom freaked. I am just not a cat person; I like dogs, and foxes.

My dad had comforted my mom with four words that I grew to hate, "It's just a stage". I was their perfect, smart, beautiful daughter; all un-normal things were "stages". They would tell everyone that I could do no wrong, when really I was banned from all things that weren't helpful to their image, I was trapped, but I loved them, and our home in the suburbs, the woods were just at the end of the road.

On that particular day I was so excited that I literally burst out of the house and flew down the street towards the woods. Within seconds three baby bunnies, their mother, and a squirrel were at my side. Huckabee, my dog was there too, we called him Buzz. (My dad was Mike's biggest fan). Buzz never left my side, he was my best friend.

All of the animals were immediately yammering in my head, wanting to know what was happening. Buzz trotted proudly at my side, already knowing what had happened.

'Shh! You'll get me in trouble if you are so loud!' I shushed them in my mind excitedly. 'School starts next week!' I gushed, practically peeing my pants in excitement.

We reached the small expanse of trees at the end of my street. I skipped over to the brook and sat on an old, fallen tree that I had asked the insects to leave alone until a better placed dead tree made an appearance. The termites were hurrying to make that happen. I chatted with the fish and other animals about school. With every word I grew more overjoyed; eventually I was literally buzzing and shaking with happiness. Suddenly a flower appeared on my palm. Honeysuckle, my name. I laughed and a leaf grew behind it. I set it down on the green grass.

"Grow please," I giggled. It did. I laughed more and soon the brook side was bustling with the activity of bees and hummingbirds and butterflies. The air was thick with the perfume the nectar emanated. I rolled in beds of blue pansies and strange plants with shining silver leaves, my favorite colors. Eventually it grew dark and time to go home so I grabbed one last honeysuckle flower, drinking the one drop of nectar that tasted like the most glorious honey.

I walked home by the light of the moon and stars that reflected gently off the silver leaf I still clutched in my hand. Buzz trotted loyally at my side. My mother was once again angry with me. But I was still so excited about the next day and my newly discovered powers that I barely heard her rant, instead I showed her some honeysuckle, I showed her how to get the delicious nectar, she wouldn't listen and se sent me to my room.

When I was getting ready for 4th grade my parents were angry with me. My "stage" hadn't passed yet, as I knew it never would. They moved deeper into the city, away from the plants and animals. We moved into a small, cramped apartment, the apartment didn't allow animals so we had to give Huckabee away. There were no squirrels, no brooks, no trees, no pansies, no backyard, and my best friend wasn't even there to help me through it. I was trapped. I fell into a depression.

My parents grew angrier with me, but hid their anger with false joy. They showed me around the city and told me all the places I could go, I asked about the zoo though and they said no. Soon I ran away.

I got on my bike and rode it away until there was grass beneath my tires. I jumped off and asked the grass to carry me to the nearest forest, it did, I laughed as I was passed by the strong yet gentle strands, like riding a wave. I ate vegetables and plants and nuts that I grew and I grew up with the animals as my friends and mentors. I came across a meadow on the verge of death; I cleaned it up and grew plants there, plants that would help the ground and animals.

Animals flocked to the meadow and soon it was too full of animals for my small mind to take their constant conversations so I moved on until I found a new meadow. I continued this for my life, it was fun but hard work, and with the increasing amounts of trash I continued to find I was worried. Whenever I came to a meadow the first thing I did was grow honeysuckle to mark my age. 1 bush per year, one flower per day.

This meadow was different though. I had been here three days and only my aura of life brought joy to the clearing, it was as though the air itself were toxic. Or the meadow didn't WANT to be cleaned, like it was waiting for something.

Phillip, a buck who had so far survived life here and had become my close friend was alone. He had no family and had so far refused to tell me why, I shrugged it off though, it just wasn't my problem. Phillip had been a few feet deeper in the woods, where the life was more abundant. Suddenly Phillip ran behind me, 'He's coming Molly Jean! Run!' the deer whispered into my ear. Before I could ask him what he meant an arrow came at me.

The arrow struck me in the throat, pinning me to the maple tree I had been working on growing, I heard the birds I had so far attracted chirping anxiously, talking to me in my head frantically, but I ignored them. I gasped for air, silently praying the things that needed to be said before my death. I watched as a Native American hopped through the growth surrounding the meadow, he stared at me in shock for a few seconds, then glanced at something behind me. I watched his nostrils flare and his eyes widen in horror before he ran off.

I wasn't angry at him, I guess it was just my time, I would never reach twenty. I suddenly felt horrible for never telling my parents that I had left, that I was safe, that I just needed nature. I grieved at the loss of this life but I hoped that my afterlife might be a bit better, that I had done enough good things in this life to continue a good one. It was true that I hadn't seen a Bible in ten years, but still. My vision blurred with pain and I grew light-headed from loss of blood, there was no reason for me to live longer.

I saw a faint amount of movement in front of me but felt no desire to place it. I felt incredibly guilty, I knew Phillip lay dead behind me, probably what the Native American had stared at. The doves Hope and Joy lay dead too, I had felt Thumper nuzzle my foot but I didn't move. I saw more movement and struggled to focus through the pain. When I did I gasped louder and harder.

In front of me stood the most gorgeous man I had ever even dreamed of. His long honey-blond curls fell into his butterscotch eyes, his face showed shock, love, loss, and concern. I suddenly desired to live even if I had no purpose, this angel before me would not be in pain because of me, he deserved more than this. I locked eyes with him and could have melted, I struggled to survive.

He came closer to me and cut the arrow from my neck, he lay me down underneath the tree, I gasped with less effort. He leant down as if to kiss me but then bit my neck, I screamed a scream that contained no volume, but knew that this angel was here to help. Soon I was burning, on fire, but it felt right, like a forest fire that kills everything and brings so much pain, but then gives and opportunity for new, better life. I burned with the man's face in my mind, it was framed with blue pansies and silver leaves.

**A/N: Yay! Review please? Thanks!**


	3. Waking Up

A/N: I suck for not posting sooner, but summer makes me very unproductive, so sorry, it doesn't help that I am ready to gleefully beat my computer to bits with a hammer, anyway here is chapter 3!

JPOV:

By the second day the aura of life was no longer dwindling, in fact it was growing, getting stronger and larger by the hour. I was astounded by her strength; she never screamed once, a feat that I had never imagined possible, though Carlisle had done it, but without seeing it in front of me I guess I just never fully believed him. Occasionally she would wince, but a small smile always played at her lips. I felt little from her emotionally, almost like she was in a deep sleep. But the few glimpses I got into her mind were safety, and love; which always made me think that my empathy was having an off day or something, or that my lack of contact with living creatures had screwed up my mind to the point where I didn't feel anything except what I wished I could feel.

The birds that had survived were darting about her frantically, seeming to almost _glare_ at me. Eventually they fell asleep, twitching and sending off mini waves of panic despite their lack of consciousness. The knowledge that these animals actually had emotions shocked me, again making me question my sanity. I was positive that I had never felt emotions from an animal before. I wonder if the glorious being before me had come into contact with those creatures, somehow making them intelligent enough to have emotions. ? One thing is for sure, everything I thought I knew is falling apart because of this girl, yet I couldn't bring myself to be angry with her.

The rushing of her heartbeat brought me out of my thoughts just in time to see her skin throw rainbows all around. I looked up at the sunrise that marked my third day in this dead meadow, alive only because of the beauty who winced as her heart continued to speed up, fighting the battle it was destined to lose. It was the most glorious sunrise I had ever seen in my over 160 years on this earth, the fiery reds and oranges accentuating the sun's own kind of magnificence. It spanned across the horizon, taking over the sky, an awesome sight that could not be demanded your attention.

Yet as beautiful as the sight was, it was ugly and disgusting next to the girl in my arms. For the girl's features were beyond perfect. Her lips full and soft; a rose without the thorns. Her cheekbones high and smooth. Presenting a sight that didn't need to demand your attention, because there would never be a second that my eyes would be able to leave it. There was no way to properly describe her. Many compare vampires to supermodels, but looking at her as her transformation was nearly complete, I knew that she could never rightfully be compared to a model. Models always possess a hint of fierceness, of desperation. But this girl was too innocent to be a model, her soft features, though more wonderful than that of any being I have previously laid my eyes upon would be found only in a small town, hidden beneath the 'sunrises' that are cheerleaders and football jocks. Her beauty was undeniable, but I bet that few had ever even noticed her.

The sun rose higher and her heart was losing. It raced violently, and she gasped. The birds were once again awake and were feeling great concern, if not for the sincerity of their emotions I would have laughed, I was so excited to be able to talk to her, but I stepped away from her so as to not startle her. I listened to the last resounding beat of her heart, the meadow fell silent. She seemed to be awake now, because I could feel her emotions, but now it was as though there were too many now, like reading Edward's emotions. But I could distinctly feel fear and confusion, two very dangerous and common emotions in a newborn. Her eyes remained closed.

I took a breath so that I could talk to her. Before I could form the words she jerked her head towards me. The birds flew near her head, 'glaring' at me again. Her fingers twitched distinctly and suddenly I was bound by strange vines of honeysuckle. She jumped to her feet. Her nostrils flared menacingly as she inhaled sharply. She opened her eyes. If I could have I would have cried, her eyes were red, the glorious green lost forever. As they fell on me they softened. Her red eyes flashed back to green as she tiredly waved her hands and the honeysuckle chains fell to the ground, quickly disappearing into mist. I smiled like a fool.

"Do that again, please," I whispered. She looked up at me again, confused.

"What?" She asked, her voice smooth and musical. I laughed lightly realizing that these were our first words.

"Make something," I murmured, serious again. She looked at me for a long second before shaking her head slightly and growing some honeysuckle again, I stared at her eyes in awe. This had never happened before. She glanced around the meadow, seeing the doves and the deer, dead. She walked over to the doves, placed her hands over them and whispered something that I couldn't hear. The grass grew and encased the doves, a hole in the ground opened and they were pulled under; a funeral.

Her eyes were glistening when she turned towards the deer. "Phillip," she whispered shakily. Suddenly he stood up, alive, his eyes sparkling with life. His coat was full and healthy. She turned to me, "Did you do that?" I shook my head. "What are we?" Wow she's quick.

I sat on a boulder and patted the spot next to me. She sat down cautiously. I took a deep breath, "we are vampires, and from the few seconds I have seen you you are the most powerful vampire I have ever seen. The family I have been living with for over 60 years and I only drink animal blood. That is why my eyes are gold and yours are red." A pool of water formed at our feet, she glanced at her reflection, and I felt disappointment. I heartily agreed. "Your eyes turn green when you deal with plants, I have never seen something like that happen before, it is why I acted so strangely when you unbound me." She nodded taking it all in. She grew a blue pansy in a bed of silver leaves, smiling at the green. If I wasn't already undead I would have died at her smile.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale." I stuck out my hand, trying to hide my southern accent, but with her it just didn't work.

"Molly Jean Honeysuckle," she shook my hand. Her accent nearly matched mine, I ducked my head to hide my grin.

"So it that why there is honeysuckle everywhere?" I nodded to the 19 bushes each with 365 flowers on them. "You're 20 today?"

"Yes, I love my name. And it is all I have left of my family. But I stop aging now, don't I?" I nodded.

"I am 20 as well, in physical terms, but I have been on this earth for over 160 years," I laughed as her eyes widened. We fell into easy conversation, she told me a lot about her childhood and what she has been doing since she ran away. I told her everything I remembered of my childhood, which isn't much. I was careful to avoid anything that had happened since my transformation, since it was all either violent or Alice involved. I didn't want to scare her off before I even knew her. I told her a lot of what being a vampire meant and about my power. She introduced me to Phillip and told me how she was amazed that she could raise animals from the dead and make water, things she could never do before. We discussed theories and laughed through the night and well into the morning.

A/N: Woah! That took me like two hours, but it was totally worth it, it probably wouldn't have taken as long if I didn't sing along to every song… Anyway! I think I have Molly Jean's insane world mostly figured out so feel free to ask questions, I am totally open to suggestions and criticism. Review Please!


	4. Heading Home

A/N: ok, ok, I know, but I am posting now!

Molly Jean had an obvious aversion to the vampire diet. She was just not a blood loving person, even stranger she wasn't overcome with thirst, even more so than Bella had been. Molly Jean caught the scent of the Native American on the arrow that had taken her life and felt no urge to track him down and kill the man who shot it. No, she hated killing all the innocent animals. So she searched with her power for sick of dying animals, she wanted to relieve pain, not create it. She also realized that after killing an animal she could just give it its blood back as a way of healing and the animal could live to see another day. But she also realized that this greatly confused the animal; dying and coming back, and could only be used with more educated animals like Phillip and dogs. Otherwise they were better off staying dead.

With her new and stronger powers Molly Jean quickly healed the meadow, creating it to be beautiful and healthy. I was amazed at her powers, she could summon water and control it, talk to animals, create tons of plants with just a wave of her hand, heal and even bring animals back to life, and she had only been a vampire for one day. The extent of her power made me wonder what her further purpose in life could possibly be.

When we first went hunting Molly Jean was extremely confused, she knew what to do, but since she felt almost no thirst she didn't get the point of it. I just told her that I needed it. So she might as well join me. She tried to bring back the raccoon she drank but the simple animal drowned itself soon after, she sobbed. I explained that although this was a cost of our life, it created so many opportunities to help people and the world. I told her about what Carlisle did with his life, she understood but was still sad. I hated seeing her upset, but I hoped that this would help Rosalie get along with her better. After this we just talked and laughed, she told me many stories about the animals, and all the strange things they did. One time a cat was staring at its reflection in a pond and a dog came up behind it, without touching the cat the dog managed to scare the cat so much that it jumped right into the pond. The cat came up miserable and soaking wet. While hearing this story I scouted out a bobcat and let her drink from it. As I suspected she greatly enjoyed killing a relative of the only animal she truly couldn't stand. She told me about her dog, Huckabee, I filed her love for him away for later use.

Despite her slight sadness, she was so joyful. Her eyes were constantly flashing from red to green, it amazed me. Her long blond hair flowed behind her when she ran, of skipped, or galloped. Her laughter was musical, it was sucked into the forest gladly, like it was just as important to the trees as it was to me. I was constantly listening to Molly Jean's one-sided conversations with animals, it was so confusing to listen to the tangents they got into, apparently animals were extremely ADD. I often picked up on the fact that they were talking about me fearfully. We ran through the forest headed nowhere fast, and at random intervals Molly Jean would stop and stare at a section of trees, mumble something about 'ugly' or 'too bare' and then wave her hand. She added a mass of flowers, always making the color scheme perfect for the area. Then she just moved on. One day she stopped in mid-laugh, I had been joking about how Phillip couldn't go five minutes without something in his mouth. She suddenly looked extremely worried and ran off in a different direction than where we had been headed.

I followed her and found her bent over a dog, it was whining on the ground, a dozen thorns in her paws. Half of a puppy was showing, being introduced to a world where there was only pain. The mother was very sick, skinny and she had a dull coat. Molly Jean reached her hand out and touched the animal, it gasped and produced a puppy, the puppy was limp and seemingly dead. Molly Jean kissed the limp animal and it immediately began squirming.

"Jasper I need you to find as many rodents or squirrels as you can, now," Molly Jean said this quickly, calmly and quietly. I did as she asked. I came back with two squirrels and five field mice. Molly Jean took them and fed the mother who was already lapping up water. Three other puppies were squirming on the ground, but two were farther away, dead. Molly Jean let the mother see them and then buried them, so that the mother knew they were gone. The four puppies needed food, but the mother had no milk, that is what the food was for, and so now we just had to wait. Molly Jean showed me how to let them suck on your knuckle for now, since they would just whine otherwise. Our eyes connected and I smiled, helping these animals survive really meant something to me, it helped me to see a little bit into Molly Jean's world of animals. She lived to help them, and this feeling was worth it.

Eventually the puppies got milk and fell asleep curled against their mother for warmth. Molly Jean and I looked up at the stars that night, I listened to her humming a song and I watched the moonlight on her face.

The song seemed to be the seasons squeezed into a never-ending song. It started out quiet, like something was waking up, there were random bursts of noise, like birds, or sunlight. There was a coldness that you didn't even notice until it was gone. There were beautiful notes among notes of sadness, like rain and flowers. The warmth spread and gradually the bursts of noise got louder as life seemed to fully wake up. I felt like this was spring, a song about spring, I felt some notes of summer before I stopped her.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked; the song was beautiful.

"Nowhere, but everywhere, I guess nature just taught itself to me," she shrugged and then looked intently at the stars. I continued to stare at her in awe of her simple love of life. Suddenly my view was obstructed by a large wall of grass.

"Molly Jean!" I laughed.

"Don't stare Jasper, it's rude!" She said between fits of giggles. I felt a wave of joy and contentment from her, among more mixed emotions that I couldn't decipher before the wall disappeared and I was looking at her, the laughter shining in her eyes that changed from green back to a dull orange. I felt that in that moment, a connection between us was formed, and I wasn't sure what kind of connection that was, but I knew that we would always be friends, nothing could separate us. Molly Jean blinked and subtly shook her head, looking back at the stars.

"I think we should add something, don't you?" She winked at me, winked at me? I didn't have time to wipe the look of shock from my face for any chance of response before she smiled and lifted her hand into the air and began to draw. I stared at her; her eyes glowed ice blue. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her other hand was in a fist at her side, like it was hard for her to keep this up, but from her smile of pure exhilaration I knew she loved doing this. She looked at me, and I felt a faint teasing line of disapproval coming from her.

"Look," she pointed, her fist was still tight, her eyes still blue. My gaze drifted to the night sky. I gasped at a brand new constellation taking over the sky. A picture made of glowing orbs, a girl laughing and a boy on the other side of a wall, frowning. I smiled.

Molly Jean focused on the constellation, slowly letting all the stars fade except the one that had made the boy's eye. It twinkled and then remained there, in the sky a new star, created for me, for us.

"Thanks, that was beautiful," I murmured.

"Yeah, it was… Is this normal? You know, to have all this power?"

"Not at all, I have never seen any being as powerful as you in my entire existence, and I have seen more vampires than many. The way that you are taking to this life is quite shocking, I wonder how you will react to seeing, or rather smelling, a human, your lack of need for blood confuses me more than anything, even Bella needed blood, and I thought she stood alone for tolerance at such a young age. I do wonder what your purpose is, for if any of have one it is you," I replied, trying not to think of all the other powerful vampires I know, or knew.

"How old are you Jasper? You never tell me much of your vampire life, why?" I braced myself, I knew this would come, I knew I would have to tell her sometime, but I knew now that if she left, if she walked away then I would never recover, she had so far saved me from… from Alice, I thought the name with only a wince, Molly Jean was healing me. I drew a deep breath, for once it was necessary, to calm myself.

"I am 166 years old, I was born in the summer of 1843, and I joined the Confederate army at seventeen years old. My human life wasn't the only life I fought in though. I was changed when I was twenty years old, as I have told you, by Maria. Maria was greedy, she didn't just want blood, she wanted death, victory, and pain to anyone other than herself. Her goal in life was to win, everything and everyone. She didn't feed for thirst, she fed for fun, for gain, and she created new vampires daily. I was one of the unlucky who she only bit.

"Maria created a newborn army, a group of around ten-fifteen brand new vampires was large, similar to an army of 1000 humans. Newborns are unpredictable; they drink anyone in sight, and have thoughts only for blood. You are different. Because of my ability, I was very good at corralling the newborns, and was put in charge, I did well, and Maria rewarded me. At the end of a newborn's usefulness, a year normally, they were simply disposed of, because they were of no use. Again, I was one of the unlucky useful ones. Decades of war lay on my shoulders, I felt every bit of fear, hate, despair, from both vampires, and humans; my victims.

"Having no civilized training I knew of no other way. With each feeding I grew weaker, with each murder, more depressed. I couldn't take it, but there was no way out. Peter, an old friend of mine who had escaped came and talked to me, glad for any way other than war I fled with him, leaving my previous life behind.

"With Peter life was easier, I was in a habitat with peace, love, happiness, I had never known such a world existed. I was happier than I had been in a long time. Yet I still drank from humans, I still felt their fear, their hate, their despair, sorrow, loss of hope, defeat, and always in their last breath, deep resignation. I couldn't stand it, and so I did the only thing that had ever improved my life; I ran away." I stopped, I knew what the next part was, the next sixty years of my life, but I didn't know that I could tell her, I wondered if this alone was too much. She seemed to still be waiting for my next words, I was unsure of my ability to speak them.

"What is the matter Jasper? You know that none of that has anything to do with you right? That you are the only person I could think of that would ever be able to survive that and come out sane? I certainly couldn't. But that isn't the problem," She realized, my expression must have told her so. She sounded so much like Bella, always accepting, I almost have smiled at the thought of when my little sister had told me this, almost.

"Jasper, what are you skipping? You know I won't judge you, but I can't let you keep this bottled up inside, it isn't healthy, you could really-"

"Alice," I said simply, forcing out the worst two syllables that I could think of at this moment. I managed not to wince, a first. It looked like she wanted to speak, but Molly Jean must have realized that I was halfway there, it just took a few seconds.

"Alice was at a diner, the diner that I walked into after running away. I don't know why I walked into the diner, I didn't need food, or warmth, or a restroom, it was very possibly the stupidest thing I could have done, with all those humans right next to me. But I walked right in, and there she was. She smiled and said, 'You've kept me waiting a long time…'" I put my head in my hands; if I could I would be crying so hard right now, as it was I was still dry sobbing. Molly Jean took my hands in hers; I felt no pity from her, only comfort and love. With the love penetrating every ounce of my being, the truth of it, the innocence, I continued.

"She told me of her ability, she could see the future, pieces of it anyway. She said that we would be together and I believed her, and we were, she led to the Cullens and their way of life. I loved her; she told me she loved me too. We were married for over sixty years. Seven months ago she left, with a few words and a note." I reached the conclusion of my story. I cried nearly the whole night, and she rubbed my back, humming her seasons song.

._.

We both knew the exact second that the sun would come up. The location was obvious, and from our position in the meadow we would have a perfect view between two trees. I hadn't thought much about the sunrise, I never did anymore, it was my favorite thing about earth, but I didn't think anything that special could happen in a simple sunrise. The best place to see a sunrise was on a mountain, above the clouds. I had seen these those, many times. A sunrise just wasn't that important, or so I thought.

Exactly .75 seconds before the sunrise Molly Jean waved her hand. I was laying down on the grass, soaked through with dew, my arm was across Molly Jean's shoulders, I don't know how this happened, but I wasn't complaining, I found this position comforting, and from her emotions, she didn't mind either, so my arm stayed.

Above us an arch formed, green vines wrapped around each other, some honeysuckle, some with red flowers, others with pink, or yellow, or purple. The arch framed exactly where the sun would rise soon, and I watched Molly Jean's abnormally green eyes glow with the joy she got from working with the plants. Down to the millisecond these were perfectly timed, they grew and sprouted so that it was done the very moment before the sun shone on this forest, but even my vampire mind couldn't process it fast enough to see it all before the sun hit. Hundreds of flowers sprung up, all unique, but all matching perfectly. At the top of the arch was a chandelier, if you will, two vines of honeysuckle came down twisted for two inches, separated for twenty, and then coming together at the end of their rope. In the gap between the honeysuckle vines the famous silver leaves with a few blue pansies among them.

As the sun hit the arch the leaves reflected the sun onto all the different colored flowers making faint different colors shine down on our own sparkling bodies. The colored light and sparkles filled the entire meadow, and it was gorgeous. I had never seen a more beautiful sunrise, and to top it all off, Molly Jean was there smiling her joyous smile at me. Nothing could have made me happier. So rationally the next event did make me less happy, kind of.

'_Jasper! You emotional wreck! Hurry up and pick up the phone! You can sulk later goth bo_-' I picked up the phone quickly, "Emmett." I growled before answering. Molly Jean laughed quietly. "Hello?" I asked, smiling again at the sound of Molly Jean's giggles.

"Ha! I knew I'd find you! Edward so owes me $300! Who's that? Ah never mind, I'll see her soon enough, I am coming, you better be decent!" Bella snorted and hung up. I knew she was only so hyper because she was running, her favorite thing.

"Who was that?" Molly Jean asked.

"That was Bella, my sister, remember?" I had told her about everyone besides Alice before and I had told her about Alice last night. She nodded. "She will be here any second," On cue Bella burst through the trees, immediately tackling me in a hug that would have easily killed a human.

"Jasper! We missed you so much! You aren't ever allowed to run away like that again, you hear?" I smiled and laughed, I had missed my little sister.

"I promise," I said. Molly Jean, shocked and embarrassed, began disassembling her beautiful creation. I watched as her eyes began to glow greenly. Bella followed my gaze, I felt a wave of surprise before she addressed Molly Jean.

"Hello! I am Bella," Bella held out her hand. Molly Jean stared at it, and then looked at me. I was shocked, but I realized why she didn't know what to do, she hadn't had human contact for over a decade. I went to go stand next to her.

"This is Molly Jean, you shake a hand, Molly Jean," I said, Bella was thoroughly confused, now the green had faded from Molly Jean's eyes, Bella jumped back in shock.

"You are a vampire? A newborn?" Molly Jean nodded, cautious. Bella turned to me, "You changed her?" I nodded too. I was once again talked in a hug. "I am so proud of you! How were you changed Molly Jean? And why do you have green eyes?"

"A native American had been hunting Phillip and missed, shooting me in the throat. Jasper came along and saved me, when I woke up he told me what I was, and we have stayed in the forest ever since." Molly Jean smiled at me, I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Yeah, but green eyes? That is definitely out of the ordinary. Isn't it Jasper?" Bella asked me.

"I have never seen anything like her, her eyes are green when she is dealing with plants, ice blue when she is doing stuff with the stars, red when she raises animals from the dead, deep blue when she makes or moves water, and normal when she talks to animals. She is more powerful than I have ever seen anyone be, even you Bella."

"'Kay so-" Bella began.

"Cheese," I whispered. We burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but why were you in the forest anyway?" Bella gasped.

"I have lived here for a long time, with the animals keeping me company, in life I could talk to them and create plants, but now I can do that and more. I ran away when I was nine. I have been in different forests all of my life, I heal meadows with my powers, and for something to do; now I suppose I will go with you guys."

"Who is Phillip?" Bella asked. As if on cue Phillip trotted out of the forest obviously asking Molly Jean for food.

"Phillip, I love you, but I won't always be able to give you food." She sighed and waved her hand, a patch of buttercup and clover appeared. Phillip pranced over; his emotions told me he was complaining.

"Not ALL the food can be that bad," Molly Jean told him. Phillip nodded. I laughed. "This is Phillip, I raised him from the dead, and he is possibly the most annoying deer ever." Phillip didn't even raise his head to glare at her. "Phillip, this is Bella, say hello." Phillip nodded at Bella slightly, too absorbed in his feast to do anything else. "Stupid deer, anyway, he said nice to meet you." Bella laughed.

"Hi Phillip! It's weird, I can feel him with my shield, I have never been able to detect an animal with my shield, he feels like the wolves."

"Wolves?" Molly Jean looked at us questioningly.

"Werewolves-er- shape-shifters really. My best friend is one there are, what seventeen of them? I think so, when the Volturi came, vampire royalty of sorts, the population exploded, they had boys as young as seven join; so no more are old enough to phase yet," Bella summed up. Molly Jean felt curious, confused, and excited all at once.

"Will I get to meet one? They sound really cool, I wonder what they look like in their wolf form. How big are they? Are they scary? Do they hurt people?" I laughed at the onslaught of questions.

"Yes, like giant wolves, you'll have to see, not really, and no, they actually protect humans." Molly Jean cracked a smile at the answers I readily gave her. "So, speaking of Jacob, how are him and Renesme?" I really hadn't seen them in a while, and was wondering how Edward was holding up.

"Nessie is almost six years old now, and looks about fifteen, Jacob has finally asked her out, she said yes, obviously, you felt how she was, I am having a really hard time with her lately, I am just glad these teen years will only be for another year. Edward is having fits about the kissing and stuff, you know how he gets," Bella laughed. Molly Jean was slowly getting it, sifting through the bits of information I had given her about my family, feeling only slightly confused.

**MJPOV:**

If I concentrated hard enough I got the gist of the conversation, I knew who Edward was, and Renesme, who must be Nessie for short, but I was fairly confused about the six years looks fifteen stuff. Jasper flashed a smile at me…

What? Oh, sorry blanked out there; I swear that vampire will cause my death someday.

"Renesme is Bella and Edward's daughter. Bella had Nessie about six years age while still human, Nessie is half-vampire and half-human. Jacob is the alpha of a pack of just two shape-shifters, Leah Clearwater and himself. Jacob imprinted on Renesme when she was born. Imprinting is a wolf thing, it is kind of like finding the one you are meant to be with, in one glance, it is stronger than love at first sight because it goes deeper than that, I don't really know how to explain it… basically that person is the only thing that ties you to this earth. Shape-shifters don't age either so Jacob has been waiting. When Nessie reaches seven years she will be fully grown and will never age again."

I was about to thank Jasper for the explanation when a song that I actually knew filled the air, Claire de la Lune. Bella grabbed for her phone.

"Hello my love," Bella greeted Edward. I heard them perfectly.

"Have you found them?" He asked.

"Them? How did you know it was a **them**?" Bella accused.

"Alice," he replied simply, but I reached for Jasper's hand as I saw him cringe; he relaxed into me.

Bella sighed, "Yes I have found them, why?"

"Well Nessie has this big date tomorrow and Alice," I squeezed Jasper's hand, signaling to him that I wasn't letting go, no matter what _she_ did. "said it would be better if you were here, can you make it in time?"

"Yeah, we'll be there by lunch. Bye, I love you," Bella said, well, lovingly.

"Love you too honey, be home soon." They hung up. Bella seemed to zone out, and I noticed Jasper becoming more uncomfortable by the millisecond.

"Bella! Please! Empath in the forest!" Jasper gasped. If Bella could bush she would be beet red.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I laughed, really hard.

"So where are we headed?" I asked, still giggling helplessly.

"Elkins, West Virginia," Bella replied, glancing at Jasper to see if she was forgiven, she was.

"Elkins? Why do we have to go to plural towns? Forks? Elkins? Whatever happened to singular names? Gosh, do they at least have lots of elk?" Jasper complained, already hating the name.

"Sadly no, the town was named after some old senator; Samuel Elkins. They have an average amount of elk with an above average amount of rain, so that is where we are for now." Bella began to walk away, towards Elkins.

'_Phillip_!' I called out mentally.

'_Hmm_?' he mumbled between mouthfuls.

'_Wanna go on a road trip?_'

'_Sure, can I finish first?_' He looked at the food.

'_No, we are leaving now, C'mon!_' He trudged after us, Jasper smiled at me, my hand still in his; I liked it.

Bella began to run. Jasper and I kept up easily, Phillip on the other hand, had eaten too much clover, as always.

'_Molly Jean? Can you tell your weird friend to slow it down? Not all of us are magical, y' know_' Phillip huffed, falling further behind.

"Bella Phillip is having a bit of a hard time keeping up, can w slow down? We aren't that far from West Virginia," Bella slowed.

Only an hour later Phillip began complaining; he was hungry, he was tired, magic people drained him, Bella smells funny. Blah, blah, blah.

"Fine Phillip! You get fifteen minutes! Then we are leaving, no more complaints or you are left behind!" I yelled at the deer, stopping by a creek's side and growing him some clover, daring him to test me, he hated creeks. That is one flippin' annoying deer. Bella whipped out her phone and called Edward, immediately making goo goo noises, I quickly got out of earshot.

I sat down on a large mossy rock, I had the feeling I could create these if I felt it necessary too. My eyes would be gray, I knew. This meant I could make millions, selling diamonds, whatever size and karat I felt like, I just didn't feel like it. I though instead about the one thing that had made all this possible, that had saved me as I saved him. I thought about Jasper.

With my vampire sight I could see beyond the illusion of a day sky, I looked at the star that I had created, his eye. What had I meant by it? Did it matter? I am sure it mattered to him. It had to, I made it for him, I know. Did I love him? How should I know? I know nothing of love, I remember my mom watching soap operas when I was a child, when you were always in love with someone, when it changed every season, but you always loved someone and knew that you loved them.

My only knowledge of anything came from animals, take Jack the rabbit for example, he thought he knew love. Every day I was in his meadow he would either say to me, '_Banged my wife last night,_' or '_So and so's having my babies today._' One day I asked him how many wives he had. '_How should I know? There's Jamie, Melissa, Jackie, Holly, Caroline, Denise, Frankie, Gertrude… there are too many to remember, anyway it isn't MY job to know, it's theirs._'

So yeah, I know nothing of love, animals never really cared for it, they never had a reason to. Jasper came and lay down next to me on the rock, he took my hand. I smiled over at him. Realizing that for now, it just didn't matter, he was here I was here, and we weren't going to be apart any time soon.

"How far away are we?" I asked.

"According to my phone we just entered West Virginia, we should be there in about two hours." I nodded, I could deal with that.

"It's been fifteen minutes guys, come on!" Bella stumbled through the trees.

"PHILLIP!" I yelled, not wanting to go get him.

'_Are we leaving already?_' he appeared, a mouth full of clover. I nodded. '_But-_' I glared at him.

'_Are you wanting to stay here?_' I asked.

'_No,_' he sulked. I nodded triumphantly. If I were human I would have a migraine by now after listening to that animal. We began running then in the direction of my new home, my hand in Jasper's where it belonged.

**A/N: Yes! That took forever! But it was okay, next chapter we get to hear what happened to Jasper, I will get that out as soon as I can, by the way I blame all delays on my piece of crap computer. **

**Thanks! I would love your reviews! Good or bad, I don't mind!**


	5. Childlike

**A/N: Told you it wouldn't take as long, this chapter is really sad, it took a lot of concentration to write, and sad music. I hope you like it **

JPOV (Seven months ago):

I stared blankly at the wall. It was white, she wanted to paint it. I saw every crack, every fault in the century old drywall. I knew them by heart now; a night of staring does that. I would draw it… if I could manage movement. There were shreds of paper about the room. On the bed; made. On the floor; clothes free. On the clock; 1:00 a.m. the room still untouched. Empty without her, she is everything. She is gone. I have nothing.

My throat was tight, if I were human I would have suffocated, that would be nice. Death doesn't sound so bad right now. Lucky humans, they can die simply by losing the will to live, I remain but wish I didn't. All those people who die everyday, unwilling. Why can't I take their place? Let them return home to their families, their wives, I have no such luxury.

I felt the tears in my eyes. They stayed there, refusing to fall. I was not granted the simple relief of having salty tears at my lips. I considered getting some water and letting it fall down my face, but I couldn't move to get there. Again I resented my immortality, I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream with the tears streaming down my face, I wanted to curl up in a ball and wail. To create a keening that we only read about these days. I remember when people would moan for days at the death of someone they loved. But I could only stare at the wall.

I wanted to cuddle up against my mommy and wail. I wanted her to rub my back and tell me that none of it ever happened, that it was a nightmare. I wanted it to be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up and have it be gone. I wanted to sleep. My body refused all of my requests. My mother was dead. I am 166 years old; I should be able to handle myself. I didn't even have the luxury of escaping this with sleep. I was forced to live forever in this awakened hell.

Fire, I wanted fire. I wanted hell. I wanted to be ripped up and burned. I wanted an inferno to swallow me until I was nothing. Ashes. Unfeeling ashes. Death, oh how wonderful. But no, I stay, for them, I think. Maybe I only stay because I can't make my limbs carry me away. I sit in our empty room. Our world, where we were ourselves, and no one else. Where anything could happen but we would just be together, and it wouldn't matter. Nothing matters now. Because she is gone, forever. Agony. Torture. Anguish. Woe.

A moan from one room.

A squeak from another.

Gasps, sighs, crashes, giggles, moans, small screams of euphoria. They are too caught up in themselves to realize that one name isn't being screamed tonight. Yet the blackness is not silent.

Emotions smacking me in the face: love and lust from my family joy, contentment. Feelings I doubt I will ever experience again.

The smell of sex leaking in through the cracks in my door. I wouldn't notice if I were human.

The noises, the emotions, the smells, they all surround me. I sit here alone.

My torture begins.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I watched the sunrise, normally my favorite part of my day. It brought no joy to me today. I couldn't feel the warmth that I normally felt; I was numb to the world, but not numb to myself. If only. I saw the white walls shine with the rainbows my skin threw around. They seemed empty to me. Without her shine the walls were bare, too much skin was covered to seem normal. The emptiness failed to consume me, I felt everything. I couldn't escape.

Sadness is a tear unshed.

Loneliness is a million.

I heard my family putting on clothes, I never took mine off. I concentrate on moving enough to change anyway. I fail.

I don't try to forget her. I am aware that any attempts would be futile. I am a vampire, my damn memory won't let me forget anything. Everything here reminds me of her. My family, my clothes, even my eyes. She was the one who made them golden. So they wouldn't be. It wouldn't help. I would only hurt myself further. If I intend to forget her I would have to leave, but that would be childish, and involve moving. I can't move yet. I refuse to be a child. She can't take that away from me, I hope.

I want to stare at the wall again, but that would be doing what I want. What I want to die, I refuse to die because of her. She can't have that much control over me.

But she does. She controls everything.

I want to go insane, to be put in blackness, she was. Then I would eventually forget everything, like she did.

It won't work.

My family, they know nothing, except maybe Edward, but he isn't paying attention. I can't go insane because of my family.

But I want to.

My wants aren't beneficial, so I ignore them. I made my body move. I stood up. I sat back down.

For a while this is what I did, for the sake of my family, for the sake of my sanity.

By sunset I decided my body could take another action. So I slowly began picking up the miniscule bits of paper strewn about the room. The remnants of the note she had meant to give me this morning. She had given it to me last night instead. It was **not** my birthday.

I would never forget that night, even if I was human.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had brought her into our room as normal after a long day pretending to be school age children. College students, but school age. She had been angry all day, so I figured this would be the best way to cheer her up.

I kissed her passionately, but she didn't respond as she normally did. She didn't thread her fingers through my hair, or wrap her tiny legs around my waist. She stood still and then gently pushed me back. This had never happened before, she was never unwilling. I was immediately scared. What had happened?

I felt poorly concealed anger coming from her, with weak attempts to push it down. Loss, depression, hatred. I sent her some calm and then lifted up her chin with my finger, curiosity pouring off of me. I couldn't help it. I was scared out of my mind.

She shook her head, refusing to look at me and stepped back.

"Stop it Jasper, you know as well as I that you can't do this. I can't do this. Not knowing…" she shook her head again.

"What are you saying Alice?" I tried to grind the words out, but in the end I just sounded like a lost puppy. She grew angrier. I felt immense jealousy rolling off of her in waves. Confusion took over me.

"Jasper, don't make this difficult," she seemed to try not to blame me, "please." As if the please helped anyone.

"What am I making difficult? What aren't you telling me? Just tell me, I'll listen," if I were human I would be crying, she felt this, I may have been projecting.

"Don't act so innocent! Stop it Jasper! Just stop it! This is _not_ my fault! This is your doing, you and that-that- that SKANK! That WHORE! That mate-fucking, tree-shitting BITCH!" She was screaming, but no one else seemed to notice. I wondered how no one could hear the giant crash of my world as it all fell apart. How no one seemed to notice the giant creak of my heart breaking. I pleaded with everything I had, down on my knees I begged.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice? I have done nothing wrong. I would never hurt you. I love you! There is no one else for me, no one. Please believe me!" I was sobbing, pain racking through my body, I felt her regret for a brief second before she reprimanded herself and went back to being angry.

"Oh, shut up! My visions don't lie, you will fall in love with some stupid bitch, and you will leave me here alone. I loved you! I can't believe you will just throw all of that away!" She ran to the window, throwing a note at me before I could stop her. It landed at my feet. "I hope you enjoy your freedom, you bastard! Happy birthday by the way, this present is 60 years late!"

She jumped out the window; I made no moves to pursue her. I listened to her Porsche drive away, I doubt anyone else heard. I picked up the note and began meticulously tearing it to shreds.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By midnight I had all the pieces put back together, proud of myself for completing a task as simple as putting a puzzle together.

_Dear Jasper,_

_In the near future you will find a new mate, and for this reason I have left. This should save you the trouble of choosing, since I know it will be her. I will leave you now so I don't have to look at you and think every second that you are a liar. I realize that this is not your fault, despite anything I tell you later. I don't know when-or if I will be back. I haven't seen a new mate for me; I may be destined to walk this earth alone. I am so sorry for all this._

_ Your first love,_

_Alice Cullen_

She always signed anything unrelated to school _Alice Whitlock_, not _Alice Cullen_. After this there were divorce papers, all filled out except for my signature. For her happiness I signed the papers. Then I went back to standing and sitting.

No one came in to talk to me, or check on me. It was Saturday, they probably thought we were 'sleeping in,' I might have laughed at that. I looked at the closet that she had filled. I couldn't take it anymore, this room, these people, this _life_ without her. It was pointless.

I took my nail and scratched a simple message on the white wall, GOODBYE. Next to this I put the letter from Alice and the divorce papers. I jumped out the window, who cared if I was being childish? No one cared if Alice didn't. I landed with a light thump on the ground as dawn came. Being childish was better than living in hell.

Hello immaturity.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Kind of short, I know, but hey second chapter in two days! Awesome right? Right! **

**Hey I put up a poll just to see how many people would respond and would love it if you were one of them! Review please! Thanks so much!**


	6. Who's Mother?

MJPOV:

Silence followed Jasper's story. His head was down and he was gripping my hand as though it was the only thing holding him here. I rubbed his back silently, not knowing what to say. Emmett, of course, decided to break the silence.

"That bitch!" He muttered. I studied Jasper's hidden face; the comment had not seemed to faze him. Rosalie, obviously realizing this, lowered her hand, which had been rather close to her husband's face. She then nodded her agreement.

I couldn't believe it. Over eighty years with him and she left with a fight and a letter? She left because of a vision? I couldn't help but agree with Emmett's statement; only a truly heartless person would do such a thing. Especially to Jasper. Jasper was so kind, sweet, intelligent, funny, and… just perfect. That isn't even taking into account the fact that he is incredibly gorgeous.

I tore my eyes and my thoughts away from Jasper, surveying the room once again. Jasper and I were on the loveseat, everyone had been facing us during the story. I hadn't really learned much about them yet; when we got home introductions were barely made before they ordered us to sit down and for Jasper to tell us what had happened. Luckily, Jasper had told me so much about them that I felt like I knew them already.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, practically on top of each other. Emmett was currently fascinated by Rosalie's hair and couldn't focus on anything else. Rosalie, however, was looking at me with curiosity. She was staring at our intertwined hands, but she didn't look mad. Exactly the opposite actually, she looked up at me and mouthed, "Thank you." I smiled and looked back at Jasper; apparently his 'twin' wasn't as hard to get to as he had made it sound like.

Edward and Bella were at the other side of the couch. They had listened avidly to Jasper's story, and each spared him a solemn glance before turning their attention to each other. They were so caught up in each other's eyes that I felt intrusive just looking at them. I turned away.

Esme sat in the armchair across from us, Carlisle stood behind her, a hand resting on her shoulder. Esme was looking at us lovingly, I guessed that this was what having a mother felt like; I liked it. Carlisle seemed deep in thought. He would glance at us every once in a while, or just me, or just Jasper (these glances were usually sympathetic). I was glad to have some semblance of a family; I looked forward to getting to know each of them.

The room itself was grand. Right now we sat in front of a giant… TV, I think that is what you call it. I couldn't be sure because the last one I had seen was very thick and only about 25", this monstrosity was at least a 50" and was only the width of a finger apart. I saw a piano in the corner, but ignored it, the instrument was evil to me. It brought back memories of my mother attempting to force me to stay inside and teach me how to play the wretched contraption. The room was gigantic, furnished with a dining table here, a bar facing the kitchen there, rugs, and more chairs. There were giant windows everywhere. All of them showed a vast garden (of fairly good looks) and then woods. Woods. This was absolutely perfect. I also knew that nearby was a good-sized stream, I could hear it. I couldn't have asked for a better place to live.

My thoughts reluctantly returned to Jasper's story. I knew with painful certainty that I was to be this "new mate," if only I knew what that entitled. I didn't even know if I wanted it, I am so new to this world, I have no idea what love is, what it feels like. It feels like my life has moved so slowly up until now, and now I am falling so quickly and so overwhelmingly that I don't even have time to process everything that is happening. I just want to know something, and for now that something is that I need Jasper. I don't know how badly or in what way, I just know that I need for him to be here with me.

The silence was beginning to grow awkward, especially since Edward and Bella were practically making out now. I wanted to be able to comfort Jasper, but I wasn't sure how. I was feeling kind of strange with the amount of contact we were having now. I had never been with Jasper around other people, especially not his family. I didn't know how to behave around people, or vampires, in a regular situation, but this was Jasper and I longed to be alone with him so that the awkwardness could lift. I longed to look in his golden eyes, but they were hidden to me beneath a shadow of hair. I studied him for a few minutes, and when I looked up they were gone. I relaxed instantly.

I ran my hand through his golden curls, trying to bring his face up. I reveled in the feeling of his hair sliding through my fingers; this was possibly my favorite thing to do. He kept his gaze away from me.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, now turning my face away. "All of this is my fault."

Suddenly I felt a strong but soft hand beneath my chin. My eyes were brought forcefully to a pair of golden, desperate eyes. One word: "No."

I let a curtain of golden hair cut out his face; I was so ashamed of myself. "Yes it is, and you know it."

"Molly Jean look at me, look at my face," My hair was behind my ear, his hand rested on my cheekbone. "If not for you my eyes would be red, my clothes would be torn, and I would not be sitting on a couch in my own home, I would be lying on the forest floor, or trying to drown myself. You have made all of this bearable, _you_. My family couldn't find me because I shut them out, I had my phone turned off, I never stayed in the same place. I only was able to be found when I found hope, reason to go on, when I found you." His eyes flared with emotion, and for a moment I wished I was the empath, so that I could know exactly what he was feeling.

"If not for me you would still be here happy with your wife, and none of this would have happened, I caused you pain."

"No, I would not have been happy, Alice would have left eventually, I was just too blind to see it. You saved me from an eternity of depression." He didn't even wince at her name, I smiled.

"Agree to disagree. I want to meet your family in their natural state, and we will never get to that if you continue to be stubborn. Then I want to help that garden, nice for a human, but we are vampires." I grabbed his hand and walked to the wooden staircase.

"Um, you will need to ask Esme about that garden, that is hers and if you mess it up she very well may kill you." Jasper laughed as we ascended.

I sighed, "But I can make it better! We could add these really cool flow-" My musing was cut off by the sound of a car turning up the drive. "Is that-?" Jasper nodded and followed me back down the stairs. I opened the door to a startled teenage boy and girl. I sniffed.

"You are a werewolf! You must be Jacob, I Molly Jean Honeysuckle, and you are Nessie, Can I see your wolf form? Please?" Jacob took a step back, and Renesme took a step forward. Jasper covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me into his chest, laughing into my neck. I hadn't realized how tense I had been until I was relaxed against him.

"Molly Jean, let them in. They have to breathe, unlike you. I doubt anyone caught that, slow down."

"Uncle Jasper! You are home! And, who is this?" Renesme measured me as if I were a threat. I realized how upfront I had been. I glanced at Jasper, he nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I am a bit excited… My name is Molly Jean Honeysuckle. I am Jasper's friend, he changed me, saving my life. I can talk to animals, grow plants, heal plants, arrange the stars, control water… pretty much anything in nature."

"So you're like Mother Nature?" Emmett asked coming from behind me to high five Jacob. Rosalie glared at him from the staircase, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, who's mother? I have never had a child…" They looked at me as though I was insane.

Jacob, who had been mumbling the whole time, now spoke, "Wait, you've never heard of Mother Nature?"

"No I have not… but whoever she is she must be cool, may I see you wolf form now?" I didn't care who this woman was, I wanted to see a werewolf. Now everyone was looking at me even more strangely than before.

"How did she hear that? I hadn't said anything yet, and she kind of makes me think of Bella," Jacob broke the silence. His lips moved so quickly I didn't see them move.

"What do you mean you hadn't said it? I heard it, and I am right here you don't have to act like I don't exist." This was getting annoying, he was just trying to make it so I couldn't see him, he was totally stalling. Now everyone was in here and they were all looking at me, I became very self-conscious.

"Molly Jean, Jacob has said nothing," Jasper said.

"No, Molly Jean is one-hundred percent correct, Jacob has said nothing, but he has thought things," Edward spoke, pulling his eyes from his wife.

"It appears that because Jacob is part animal Molly Jean can hear him too," Carlisle had that same pensive look on his face, I didn't like being the focus of that look, it made me feel like a specimen rather than a person.

"Ha, proven you are an animal," Rosalie smirked at Jacob.

"Shut up. So this means I have two vamps in my head? Joy," Jacob groaned.

"Actually, I don't think she can hear you quite as well as I can, either that or she has really good control already, Molly Jean can you concentrate on Jacob and those mumblings you hear?" Edward looked to me. I closed my eyes…

"Now it is going to be impossible to keep my thoughts about Nessie quiet, with both of them spying on me, how will I ever surprise her… I wonder what kind of engagement ring Nessie'll wear?... This girl is freaking me out a bit... Nessie looks great today… can't wait for our first date… Nessie looks so cute with Claire!...I imprinted on the half-breed… Oh no! Bella! That leech better save her, but the monster can die… I can't believe they aren't waiting until she is changed!... I'm a werewolf? And I can't tell Bella?" Years of thoughts flooded my brain, his whole memory flashing before my eyes, it was so much more than I had ever taken before, I fell to my knees; this was so much. I was used to knowing everything, but normally everything wasn't quite so much. This werewolf had faced a lot of pain.

"Molly Jean?" Jasper was right next to me. "Are you okay? What happened Edward?"

"Wow, she is so powerful. Jacob, I am not okay with some of the thoughts you have had about my wife, but I suppose it has been years…" Edward mused, no pain in his voice.

"Edward!" Jasper interrupted.

"Jasper she is fine, she is just on information overload, give her a few seconds and she'll be up, she saw every thought and memory he ever had, animals don't have such lengthy memories, it is new. She will have to meet the pack one at a time." I breathed and put all of Jacob's thoughts into their organized spots.

"I'm just overwhelmed Jasper, it's fine," I stood up, smiling at the look of intense relief on Jasper's face.

"Your intense power intrigues me Molly Jean, would you mind showing me what you can do tomorrow morning?" Carlisle asked me, but seemed to be looking above me.

"Sure, I have never tested my powers, but I have always been able to do whatever I have tried, except when I was human I couldn't make water appear, but I can now…" I was fairly curious myself. But there was a lot of time until tomorrow… "Jacob?" He looked away from Nessie who seemed to be a bit angry at him. He glanced at me and then looked back at Renesme.

"You know I only loved your mother because she would carry you! Any of the thoughts I used to have are absolutely revolting to me now," Jacob pleaded with her.

"How is it supposed to make me feel better that you didn't have a single familial thought about her?"

"Please! I am sorry! Nessie, I love you, don't be mad, please, I haven't gone back to that part of my life since before the fight!" We could all see Nessie's smile when he told her he loved her, she was no longer angry after that, but she was going to milk this.

"My own father thought it was disgusting! And he had seen a lot of that from you!" Renesme was a very good actor.

"I'm sorry, but have you met your father? He thinks that us holding hands is sinful," Jacob was as close to laughing as he could be when he was so flustered. Renesme laughed and slid in between his arms.

"Insulting my father doesn't help you get on my good side Jacob," she smiled and kissed his nose.

"You!" We all laughed, even Edward who was wincing at the PDA. "Where did I win?"

"You never did, I had it in my hands all along, but I love you too." They moved in…

"Okay! Enough, your grandparents are here, have some manners… separate! Now!" Edward came through them waving his hands to separate them.

"Yeah 'cause you have room to talk Mr. Kissy Faces." Emmett laughed and then started running away from an enraged bronze haired man. Rosalie high fived Renesme on her superb performance while Bella laughed with Carlisle and Esme.

"Welcome to my family," Jasper said.

"Why thank you sir," I replied, taking his hand and squeezing it before having to dodge the two men shouting insults as they ran throughout the room.

A/N: I didn't want this to end, hence the bad ending, but it was getting kind of long… Review please?

Also, I'm not even going to try and justify my absence… I've just been playing with some other fandoms, and…. Stuff has been happening:/ Reviews make me write so much faster:)


End file.
